Are You Serious, Swan?
by The-Quiet-One.1696
Summary: A compilation of one shots and musings for Captain Swan. The ratings vary.
1. Are You Serious, Swan?

"Really, Swan?" Hook looked at Emma with exasperation, he held the "Peter Pan" DVD in his hand and looked at it. "You want me to watch this?"

Emma grinned and nodded. "It has been to serious around here...we could use some laughter." She clasped her hands in front of her face and bounced on the balls of her feet. Hook grinned she was acting like a small child -it was actually quite cute-.

"Alright, Swan. But just this once," He handed her the DVD and watched as she ran to the TV and started turning things on. "Am I going to regret this?" He asked. As she turned to look at him, her blonde hair falling over her shoulder and a slight laugh coming from her mouth...he got his answer. Yes, yes he would.

"Come on! Come sit next to me!" She patted the empty seat beside her on the couch. "Hook, come on." She raised her hand and Hook knew what she was planning.

"I'm coming Swan, no need to meddle with my hook." He sighed moving to sit beside Emma. He lowered himself gingerly on to the white couch. He shook his head, he couldn't believe he was doing this.

"It's not that bad." Emma muttered, elbowing him lightly.

"That's easy for you to say, Swan, you're not represented in it." He muttered, lifting his hand to scratch behind his ear. A habit, Emma noticed that he did when he was nervous or uncomfortable.

She laughed and brought her legs up under her, so that she was curled up in a little ball. "Just watch it."

Forty minutes in Hook could stand it no longer. "Bloody hell! Peter Pan was not like that! He was a cheeky, conniving little bastard! That is not what happened with Wendy, Tinkerbell was not the size of pinecone. And I most certainly do not look like that." Hook crossed his arms over his chest and glowered at the television screen. "Do we have to watch this any longer?"

Emma sighed and uncurled herself, grabbing the remote from the coffee table she turned it off. "Was it really that bad?" She asked.

Hook did his best to keep his face as void of annoyance as possible. He failed. "Swan...this is just...insulting. They paint me to be a sniveling coward who can't even captain his own ship."

Emma tried to keep from laughing, Hook just looked so pissed. Which was probably the reason she couldn't keep from cracking up. He looked, pained as if someone had just ripped off one of his toe-nails or pulled off all his chest hair. He held his hands hand out in a questioning gesture, waving the hook around for extra emphasis; he kept talking.

"Swan, you've MET Pan, you know he's not like that! And you've been to Neverland, it is certainly not the way they've depicted it! I don't understand, how people enjoy this." Hook looked disgustedly at the blank TV screen and stood up. "I fancy a drink after that torture, would you care to join me?" Held out his hand to Emma and hoisted her up of the couch.

"I would actually." She followed him to the kitchen where he grabbed two small glasses, "No flask?" Emma teased, looking at him with her big green eyes.

"Oh I've still got it," Hook pulled the small hip flask out and poured a small amount of rum into the glasses. "To never watching that hellish thing again."

Emma shook her head and laughed, "You got it...cod fish."

All Hook could do was grimace and down the rum as Emma giggled happily.


	2. Swan!

"SWAN!"

Emma suppressed a giggle and turned to face Hook. His blue eyes smoldered with annoyance yet a glimmer of humor peeked out. "What?" She held her hands up in the air in question and tried to keep from smiling.

Hook crossed his arms, his eyebrows raised. "What? You know what, my hook...if you please, love." He held out his good hand, "Really, Swan? This prank of yours is most inconvenient."

"Please, why do you think I do it?" She smirked and reached into the pocket of her red leather jacket, pulling out the object of their discussion; a shiny, curved, sharp object and taunted him with it. He glared at her and pressed his lips together. He was so attractive when he was annoyed...who was she kidding, Killian Jones was attractive all the time. "Seriously, you make it too easy. It wouldn't be as fun if you didn't react." Emma teased and held out the hook, pulling it away when he reached for it.

Hook took a deep breath and looked at Emma, her beautiful sea green eyes -the color of the waters he loved so much- were crinkled and she was smiling. Smiling. Since Zelena had come to Storybrooke and threatened the people Emma loved, her smiles had been few and far between. Which saddened him, because they were beautiful, just like she was. He could handle her little jokes at him, because they made her happy and gave her something laugh about. He looked at her mouth and his heart clenched, he wanted to kiss her...but he couldn't, Zelena had taken that away from him.

"Hey, Hook, do you want this back or not?" Emma waved the hook in his face and he snatched it from her hands.

"Yes, I would, thank you." He muttered tersely, cursing silently for his biting tone.

"It was just a joke, could you please lighten up? Ever since Ariel came back you've been acting strange. We were interrupted last night...but you need to tell me, what the hell is going on?" Her eyes peered up at him, concern...anger and a bit of frustration tinged the tone of her voice as she fisted her hands to her hips and widened her stance.

"I...I can't tell you, not now. Later." Then he turned and walked away, the cold metallic click of his hook locking into place, felt like the door closing on his chance with Emma...and it ripped him apart inside. "Later, love...I promise."

* * *

"Hook, please. This is getting to be ridiculous." Emma sat in front of Hook with her hands splayed on the table, they sat in the most dimly lit part of Granny's as Snow and David got ready to go home with Henry.

"It's not important, Swan." Hook muttered waving his hook derisively. Emma eyed the silver appendage and a devilish gleam lit up her eyes. "Don't you dare," Hook warned covering his hook with his good hand as he attempted to hide it under his leather coat.

Emma smirked a smug look covering her face. She waved her hand with a flourish. Hook looked heavenward taking a deep breath and then glanced at Emma's hand, there was his hook. Again. He looked down at the empty socket where the metal appliance belonged, "You're not going to give that back until I tell you are you?"

Emma raised her eyebrows and nodded, "You got it Pirate." Hook heaved a deep heavy sigh.

"Alright, Swan, I'll tell you. But you can't interrupt me, understood?" Hook looked into her eyes, hoping to see what he needed to tell her his tale.

"Got it." Emma clasped the hook between both of her hands and placed them on the table, completely concentrated on Hook.

"When A-"

"I hate to interrupt, your conversation...but it's closing time." Granny stood beside their table, her glasses low on her nose and a shawl clutched around her.

"Really?" Emma said, speaking Hook's thoughts exactly. Granny shrugged her shoulders apologetically.

"It's the night we clean, just because there's a witch loose intent on killing us doesn't mean my restaurant has to be dirty." Granny stated.

"We'll get of your hair then." Emma said standing up, the hook still in her grasp. She walked to the front of the room and grabbed her coat and her red scarf. She looked back, Hook still sat at the table his head bowed. "You coming or what?" Emma called back at him. He stood slowly and came to join her.

"Wouldn't miss it." He muttered as he pushed out the door and into the cold night. Emma shrugged as she wrapped the scarf around herself, at least she'd be getting to the bottom of this soon. She wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to take surly, cranky Killian Jones.

They found themselves walking almost instinctively in the direction of the docks. "Okay, now you really need to tell me what the hell is going on, no excuses." Emma pointed the hook at him for emphasis. The tone of her voice and the determined look in her eye booked no argument.

Hook sighed again, reaching up to scratch behind his ear. "No interruptions, Swan...I mean it." Again she nodded, they stood at the edge of the water now, looking out at the glittering water. "When Ariel came to Storybrooke...it wasn't really her."

"Wha-"

"Swan." Hook reprimanded, glaring at her with his eyes full of several emotions Emma couldn't exactly place.

"Sorry."

"It was Zelena, she-she used me, tricked me; she got me to say the name of my true love aloud...you, Swan." He took a deep breath now, tears were threatening to spill over and his voice was heavy with emotion.

Emma's mouth fell open, shock written all over her face. Questions flooded her mind, lots of them. Hook continued, "She cursed me, my lips. Emma, if I kiss you...I'll take your powers away." He looked skyward and cursed. "And it gets worse, if I don't kiss you...she'll go after your family, the ones you love and kill them."

A small gasp escaped Emma's mouth, she understood now. Hook's aloofness made sense. She felt a range of emotions confusion, despair, rage -definitely that- but mainly she felt heartbroken...for Hook, for them. She glanced at Hook, he was trying desperately to hold it all together. She smiled a sad smile and touched his face with her empty hand. "Neither one of those things is going to happen."

"Emma, don't underestimate her." Hook warned his good hand coming up to grasp the hand on his cheek.

"Don't you underestimate me. I'm going to make Zelena pay...I don't know how...but I'm going to...with some help." Emma said, confidence seeping through the fear.

Hook smiled, "That's the, Emma Swan, I know...I have yet to see you fail." Emma looked into his eyes and smiled, she loved him. She knew it in her heart that she did, she still loved Neal -she would always love him- but there was still room in her heart to love and to be loved.

"We'll beat her." Emma whispered, she felt strong arms wrap around her and she let herself feel safe. She wouldn't be for long but she would treasure the moment for as long as she had it.

"Uh, Swan, may I have my hook back?"


	3. This Is Your Fault

"Oh, Swan, that doesn't look to good." Hook muttered leaning to look at a dark purple bruise on Emma's temple, air hissed between his teeth as he surveyed the battle wound.

Emma took the ice-pack off of the tender spot and glared at him. "Funny you should say that since you're the one who gave me the shiner. It's those damn rings." she muttered under her breath.

"You're the one who wanted to fight, Swan." Hook countered, looking exasperated. Emma had come to him with the intent of having someone to spar with...however...Hook wasn't one to take it easy in a fight; even it was a girl -and he was in love with her-.

"I didn't expect you to move so fast." Emma answered honestly, she had expected that since he only had use of one hand that he would be sloppy in his motions. She was very mistaken, the large goose egg on her forehead proof of the fact.

"So, you asked me to fight you...because you thought I would lose?" Hook raised an eyebrow and widened his stance, clearly this new bit of information intrigued him.

"Maybe?" Emma murmured, Hook's eyebrows climbed higher on his forehead. "Okay, so I asked you because I thought I'd have an advantage." Emma rubbed a hand to her other temple, her head throbbing.

"Bad form, Swan." He shook his head at her, raising his hand he pushed the bangs off her forehead and touched the mottled purple bruise lightly with his thumb.

"Ow! Don't touch it!" Emma yelped, jumping away from Hook's hand and banging her back into the island in Mary Margaret's kitchen. "Damn, that hurt." Emma hissed, placing the hand not holding the ice pack to her back.

Hook winced as Emma's face contorted with pain. "Cheaters never prosper, Emma Swan." Hook teased, looking into her eyes. He was trying to distract her from the pain in her head and the new wound on her back. She shook her head a little and tried to fight a smile, she wasn't going to let him win.

"This is your fault." She retorted, rubbing the sore on her back and holding the ice-pack to her head.

Hook's eyebrows furrowed and he took a step closer to Emma, whose heart raced against her will. Emma tried to adjust her stance so Hook's body wasn't so close to hers but the pain in her back kept her from moving too far.

"I'm sorry, Swan," He breathed, looking down at her lips. "I didn't expect you to get hurt...but your injuries aren't entirely my fault." He took one more step forward so they almost touched and lowered his lips close to hers. Emma's pulse skyrocketed and a devilish smirk lit up his face, "Your racing pulse however is." Then he kissed her on the cheek before turning and leaving the room with large smirk on his handsome face. "See you later, Swan, let's see if you can beat me next time."


	4. What The Hell Just Happened?

Emma yawned rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she stumbled into the kitchen. Stopping halfway to the table to do the buttons that had come undone on her shirt. "Very nice, Swan." Emma whipped around, Hook stood behind her looking her over as she stood in her pajamas and bare feet. She glared at him as he gave her a wink and bit his lip.

"Really?" She asked, raising her eyebrows and crossing her arms over her chest. His sneaking up on her at odd moments was getting to be a bit annoying. Like being right outside the door when she tried to sneak out of the bathroom in a towel, scaring her when she had just taken a big bite of something; the list was endless.

Hook shrugged and gave her another smirk, "What can I say, Swan...you're beautiful."

Emma looked down a bit self-conscious. He was always calling her that, beautiful. It was nice.

Hook cocked his head to the side and studied her, "Especially in men's clothing."

"They're pajamas, Hook." Emma muttered giving him a "really?" look. "Get a grip."

Hook gave her a devilish grin "I would love to get a grip, Swan." He murmured stepping closer to her. Emma's eyes widened and Hook gave a low chuckle. "What, afraid you couldn't handle it?"

"You need to stop." Emma said shaking her head and trying to keep a smile from forming on her face. He acted like such a teenage boy. She was convinced that boys never grew up, they just got more facial hair. "And for the record, you wouldn't be able to handle it...I believe we've been over this."

Hook grinned, "But that was just a kiss, care to go a little farther?" He stepped closer to her again, reaching out to touch her shoulder. Despite Emma's best efforts she couldn't keep from shivering.

"No, actually I wouldn't. I have things I need to do." Emma said quickly pulling her arm away and rubbing the spot Hook had just touched, trying to get rid of the warm sensation it gave her. Hook gave her another one of his annoyingly attractive grins.

"If you want me, you know where to find me." He smiled wider when Emma's mouth fell open. Then in a lightning fast move he pecked her on the mouth. Emma's eyes widened and she instinctively raised her hand to slap him. But he was already on his way to the door. "Till next time, Swan." He winked and then he was gone.

Emma looked down at the ground and tried to process it all. What the hell had just happened?


	5. Try Something New

"You enjoy this way too much, Swan." Hook muttered as he sat at the table, Emma leaned over and placed a plate of...something in front of him. He glanced at it, poked it with his fork a few times before looking back up at her, "What. The. Bloody. Hell. Is. This?" He enunciated each word and tried to hide his disgust -he failed-.

"It's sushi." Emma responded as she sat down across from him and draped a napkin over her lap.

"What the hell is sushi?!" Hook demanded, glaring at the food on his plate as though it would jump up and attack him. Emma raised her eyebrows at him and took a sip of her wine, before giving him her best "grow up" look.

"It's raw fish...wrapped in seaweed, there's normally rice in there somewhere too." She picked one of the small circles up with chopsticks -at least that's what he thought Emma had called them- and popped it in her mouth.

"Raw fish? Swan are you-that doesn't ev-I would really prefer not to eat this." Hook looked absolutely flabbergasted, he glanced back at the pale concoction on his plate. "You're sure you're not trying to kill me?"

"After what we did last night? No, I'm not trying to kill you. Just eat it...please?" Emma groaned, taking another -very long- gulp of her wine.

"I'm trusting you."

"Very big mistake." Emma muttered, popping another piece of her sushi into her mouth. She watched Hook attempt picking up his food and then very gingerly getting it the tiniest taste into his mouth. As soon as it passed his lips he grimaced.

"I believe I'm going to be sick." He quickly excused himself from his seat and made his way to the restroom. Emma sighed and picked up his plate, putting what was left from his onto hers before getting up and going to the fridge. She pulled out the ingredients for a plain old ham sandwich and started slapping it together.

"So much for trying new things." Emma mumbled.

"Oh I'm all for trying new things." Hook's arms wrapped around her as she gave a small yelp. He was very good at scaring her, before she elbowed him roughly. "Just not where food is concerned." Emma tried to bite back a grin. She felt Hook's warm breath on her neck and tried to concentrate.

"Would you just eat your sandwich?"

"There's not raw fish...or-" he shuddered, "seaweed in this right?"

"No, there is not." Emma sighed sitting back down across from him. She looked heavenward as he bit hungrily into the sandwich.

"This, this is what food is supposed to taste like, Swan!" He declared around a mouthful of food. He downed the food quite quickly and finished off the rum Emma had poured for him. He looked at her expectantly. "Are you almost done?" He asked.

"Almost, why?" Emma raised her eyebrows and popped the last piece of Hook's sushi into her mouth. He stood slowly from his chair and made his way over to her, leaning low he whispered softly into her ear.

"Because I'd like to try something new." Then he was gone.

Emma swallowed her food and downed the rest of her wine, pouring herself another round -she would need it-. Pushing the plates to the center of the table she followed after Hook. He might be a pain in the ass sometimes...but...he had his moments.


	6. This Felt Right

"Emma, you need to calm down love." Hook placed his hand on Emma's shoulder and turned her body so she was facing him; Emma's eyes shot daggers.

"I won't calm down. This woman was in a recording that I took, on my camcorder...and I don't remember any of that happening. How do I know her?! I LIVED with her... why the hell don't I have any memories of it." She jumped up off the table in the sheriff's office staring at the TV screen, the Snow Queen's face still frozen there. Emma found herself staring into those eyes, ice blue eyes. They were mesmerizing, Hook once again pulled her around to face him.

"Emma, we'll figure it out." He gave her a slight smile and pointed his hook at the slightly fuzzy image. "All her secrets will be brought to life...all secrets are." He grimaced here, but did his best to hide it. But Emma noticed, she'd become good at reading him; walking towards him and placing her hands on his she gave them a slight squeeze.

"Are you okay?" She asked, she reached out and touched his face softly with her hand; a gesture which might have felt awkward before a few days ago now felt as natural as breathing. He reached up with his hand to cover hers and gave her a slow smile.

"I'm fine, love. It's you I'm worried about...after all you went through today. Can I help you?" He tilted his head and looked at her intently. Emma stared up at him, searching his eyes, trying to find the cause of the pain that she could etched into his face. But the glimmer of that she had seen had vanished. She shook her head her hand still on his face.

"No...not until we figure out what this Snow Queen wants. But I have a feeling that will come out soon enough."

"Aye, soon enough." He muttered sadly, and once again Emma got the sense that he wasn't talking about the Snow Queen but about something else entirely. She wanted to distract him, distract herself and she knew just how to do that. Emma grabbed his coat collar and kissed him. He responded instantly, his hand going to her face and his hook to her waist. He caressed the smooth skin of her jaw and when she pulled away he looked at her with surprise.

"Please, don't stop, love." He smirked, he pulled her body tighter to his and kissed her ear. Emma turned her head and met his lips, the kiss was soft and gentle but it grew in heat. Emma didn't want to stop, her heart was hammering pleasantly in her chest and she could feel Hook's pulse building steadily under her palm. The gentle explorations turned into biting and labored breathing and she had to pull away.

They were both breathing heavily, Emma's hands lingered on the collar of his jacket. She ran her fingers lightly over the leather and tried to calm herself. But she could feel his breath on her neck and still felt the pressure of his hand on her waist and the memory of his kiss burned her lips. She didn't want to be calm, as she looked up into his eyes he knew he was thinking the same thing. They had been patient, trying to wait until everything went just the way they wanted it to. But both of them seemed to have reached an understanding, it would never the "perfect" time, something could come along at any moment and shatter whatever glimmer they had at the right moment.

They had this moment, and there was no way in hell they were going to let it get away from them.

* * *

They didn't say anything. They lay beside each other in absolute silence, they didn't want to speak. What had happened between them had been a buildup of passion and emotions. It had been spur of the moment, but that didn't lessen the profound meaning it had. Here, despite everything that was going on around them, they had made the perfect time...literally...the perfect time.

Emma turned on her side and couldn't help but trace all the scars on his torso with her eyes. Remembering how each one had felt under her fingertips, she gave a quiet sigh. "Thank you." She whispered suddenly, she heard him chuckle and his arm came up and settled on her shoulder.

"Which thing is it you're thanking me for?" He asked, she could hear the smirk in his voice and resisted the urge to smack him.

"For just...being there for me." She started tracing the scars on his chest, her fingers delicately running over the wounds. "You're there when I need you..and you don't...you don't-" she struggled trying to find the right words.

"It's alright, lass. I get what you're trying to say." He kissed the top of her head and Emma snuggled deeper into his warmth.

"You're there for me and I can trust you, I haven't had a lot of people like that in my life."

"Me either, love." His fingers were tracing lazy circles on the skin of her bare arm.

She took a deep breath, and took the plunge. "Especially with that picture of Neal and I." the movements on her arm stopped and she felt him tense, she kept going. "You didn't, say anything against him. You seemed to understand that, deep down, there still is a place for him in my heart. You looked at that photo and you didn't look jealous or get upset that I still had it. You understood that it still held importance to me...and I just-" her voice was silenced by Hook claiming her lips with his.

"I understand, love. He was your first love...and you never forget that. I don't expect you to forget about him or think that you should feel, that because you and I...have something that you have to push him from your mind. So long as you know that...know that I love you and I know you feel something for me. That's all I need. Emma, I trust you...Neal is a part of you...he always will be and that will in no way change my feelings for you."

Emma lay there speechless, she couldn't see him in the dark but the emotion in his voice was tangible. It settled around her like a great heavy blanket it and it felt as though a giant weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She rose up on her elbows and kissed him hard.

"You are amazing." She felt him smirk under her lips.

"I know." She slugged him hard in the shoulder and was contented by his grunt of pain. But truly...right now...despite everything that was going completely wrong. This. Felt. Right.


	7. I Need You

Emma pulled away from Hook. The heat of the moment that was flooding her veins making it difficult to concentrate. He was warm, he smelled of rum and the admiration burning in his eyes made butterflies flit about in her stomach. She was happy, everything about this moment made her head warm and fuzzy and her blood hum. But he could be dead right now. In fact he would be dead if Anna hadn't told them Rumple's plan. He didn't even try to tell her, maybe he couldn't have...but he could have tried, he should have tried. It wasn't just him, Emma should have known. Graham kissed her when he didn't have his heart, she knew something in his kiss was off. They both could have done something, they mattered to each other and neither one had done anything. And now, Emma was pissed.

She pushed away from him. His lips were wrenched from her ear and she heard his surprised grunt, it hit her like a punch in the gut. "Swan?" His voice was concerned and his hand when to her face, turning her to look him in the eye.

"You should be dead." Her voice was lifeless.

"But I'm not, Swan, I told you I'm a survivor." He gave her a cheeky grin and went to kiss her again.

"No. You should be dead. You were OKAY with dying, you didn't. You didn't-." She stopped, it was impossible for her to continue. Her fingers dug into the supple leather of his coat, he was still alive, still palpable but damn it he should be dead.

"Swan, I wasn't okay with dying." His voice seemed tired, it had a rough, shaky timbre to it. Emma glared at him with glassy eyes. Her lips pursed together, let him explain himself. "If you think that I was okay with leaving you when I promised I wouldn't, then you don't know me very well. I've faced death many times, I've seen death, I've seen its affect on people. I know death, well. We're mates, me and death." His gaze raised to hers, and despite his little quip, his eyes were sad. Emma could see the myriad of emotions that swirled in the depths of his sea blue eyes, broken; like a kaleidoscope they swirled.

He swallowed hard. "Maybe before you I would have fought back, maybe before you I would have chosen vengeance. I know you wanted me to fight, but Emma, if I didn't do exactly as he asked...he would have hurt you." His voice threatened to break and he turned away from Emma, he reached to scratch behind his ear and fought to regain his emotions.

"Swan, I know you're strong. I know you would have been able to handle it all. I had every confidence in you, even if I were to die you could carry on. The only reason I lost my heart was because the Crocodile tricked me. I shouldn't have fallen for it. I shouldn't have, I should never have trusted Gold. But the thought of being with you and living my life...getting my happy ending. I wasn't strong enough to resist. I thought maybe he'd changed, for Belle, I wanted to believe that maybe since he had love in his life it had changed him. But he is still a wicked, power hungry, coward. He chose power over his wife." He turned around to Emma again.

"A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets. I told Rumplestiltskin that, when he came to claim Milah and refused to fight me for her. Emma, I may not have fought back against the Crocodile for fear of you and others in Storybrooke being hurt. But I did fight. I fought myself, fought who I was." He came closer to her and ran his hand lightly down her arm. "I fought the man I used to be, 300 years of old habits die hard. But I fought them. Just when I felt like we were getting somewhere, some tragedy or harebrained scheme tore us asunder." His hand slipped up to her shoulder, across the back of her neck, under her chin. His fingers tangling themselves in strands of blonde behind her ears, caressing her cheek with his thumb.  
"But Swan, believe you me, dying at the hand of Rumplestiltskin was the last thing I wanted. I just wanted you safe. If that meant...doing things I knew weren't right or -to my chagrin keeping things from you...I did it. I'm sorry, Emma. You're right, I should be dead...but not for the reasons you claim. But never, did I fully resign myself to death because my only regret was that I couldn't tell you why I had done what I did. I did it because I-."

Emma cut him off, she grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and dragged him to her. "Don't say it." She whispered hoarsely, "We're not ready."

"For two grown adults, we're awfully scared of three little words. But you're right, maybe now isn't the time." He gave her a smile and kissed her forehead. Emma took a deep breath of his familiar scent: leather, rum, and fresh air tinged with salt.

"I need you, Killian." Emma looked him in the eye, his lips parted in a silent admittance of surprise. "I need you...please, please don't take that lightly. I have done everything I can to never have to depend on anyone. But I've come to depend on Henry, on my parents, and against my better judgment at times...you. I have tried to never show weakness. I survived on my own for a long time, just me getting by and doing my best to make my life what I could. But I'm admitting to myself and to you, that I need you. Killian, I'm trusting you to catch me and be my back-up...so don't you go dying on me."

Killian gave her a smile, a heartfelt smile that reached his eyes. He caressed her cheek and Emma couldn't keep her head from leaning into his warmth. Yes, she needed this, needed him.

"I told you, Swan, I'm a survivor." Emma gave him a wry smile and pulled him closer to her. His hook slipped to her waist and pulled them flush.

"I'm going to hold you to it, this time." She whispered thickly. Their lips hovered, neither one moved to break the distance. But their breath hung, in the air. Their hearts were beating in time; fast, desperate.

"You can hold me to more than that, love." Hook rasped. His hook digging into her hip.

"I plan to," Emma murmured before she jerked him to her. Their mouths moved over one another, in a manner of exploration and familiarity that came with growing closer. Their hearts hammered in sync, they had both opened themselves up to the other; removed some of their armor, offered each other a harbor in their battered hearts.

Their passions built and Emma couldn't help but lay one hand over the heart that pounded steadily under her palm. "You know it's yours don't you?" Hook rasped, pulling his lips off hers. He laid his hand over hers. "Just like I traded my ship to get you, I would lose this save you."

Emma gave him a slight smile, her heart clenching. "Come with me." She whispered. She grabbed his hook and led him to one of the rooms in Granny's. She opened the room with magic. They sat on the bed, it wasn't about doing anything. They just learned about each other, and of course there was some kissing involved. This was about learning about each other...knowing themselves better...being stronger because they knew their scars, their weaknesses and could admit them to each other. They could bare their hearts to the other, and take down the walls further. That was all Emma needed right now, and all he did too.


End file.
